


where you go, i'm going

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [7]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Discussion of Homophobia, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Q: Queer, kristen and ragh besties campaign, kristen and ragh help each other talk through some shit that happened to them, like the applebees and dayne and daybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: Better than all of this though, Ragh understood her in a way it was hard to get other people too. Both of them had spent a lot of their life surrounded by people who hated them just for who they were. A lot of the other Bad Kids had too, but it was different for Ragh and Kristen. Daybreak had been a father figure to Ragh and Kristen’s parents are...who they are.Now Ragh and Kristen lived together and were unlearning all the shit they had been taught by people they were supposed to be able to trust. Which kinda hurt to think about. It helped that they both lived with Jawbone who was willing to listen and help, and Tracker was willing to listen to them too. It felt nice to be around other queer people.--Written for Q: Queer for Dimension 20 Alphabet! Title from Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths
Relationships: Kristen Applebees & Ragh Barkrock
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	where you go, i'm going

**Author's Note:**

> the discussion of homophobia are more of heavily implied things that have happened in the past, and homophobic people, but no specifics, also jokes about how messed up church camp was!

Kristen loved having Ragh living in Mordred Manor with the rest of them. Lydia was awesome, and Kristen missed having a brother, sure, she liked having sisters _now_ , but she wasn’t really used to them. She was used to brothers. 

Ragh kind of treated her like a little sister, instead of like a big sister, but that was kind of nice too. He made her feel protected whenever they got into fights with other people, kind of like Gorgug. 

Better than all of this though, Ragh understood her in a way it was hard to get other people too. Both of them had spent a lot of their life surrounded by people who hated them just for who they were. A lot of the other Bad Kids had too, but it was different for Ragh and Kristen. Daybreak had been a father figure to Ragh and Kristen’s parents are...who they are. 

Now Ragh and Kristen lived together and were unlearning all the shit they had been taught by people they were supposed to be able to trust. Which kinda hurt to think about. It helped that they both lived with Jawbone who was willing to listen and help, and Tracker was willing to listen to them too. It felt nice to be around other queer people. 

Part of unlearning all the shit they grew up with was diving into all the stuff they missed. Like iconic queer movies and dressing in ways they were scared to dress like before they came out. 

Right now, Ragh and Kristen were going through old photos, because Sandra Lynn and Jawbone were trying to put some pictures together to hang around Mordred Manor. Make is homey. It sounded like a good idea, and it was a lot of fun, at least until you actually had to sit down and look of all your memories in the past.

It hurt. There was no getting around that, the fact that it hurt. But it was also fun to reminisce. Kristen and Ragh were sitting in the couch in Mordred Manor, going through the old photos on their phone to decide which ones to print. 

Ragh got quiet suddenly, so Kristen snooped over his shoulder, and saw that he was looking at photos of him at Bloodrush Camp, before Gorthalax was the coach. “What’re you looking at Ragh?” she asked. 

“What? Nothing!” Ragh shifted his phone away.

“C’mon Ragh just tell me! Please?” Kristen looked up at him and then softened her expression, she realized she may look a little accusatory. “I just want to help.”

That made Ragh relax, and he just sighed, “It’s just old Bloodrush pictures.” He moved his phone so Kristen could see the picture better. It was Ragh and a couple other players, Dayne included, and Coach Daybreak. 

“Oh,” Kristen said. She had run into a few photos from old church camps and with her old church friends, and she thought she might understand how Ragh felt. So she opened her own phone, and pulled up one of her own photos. 

Before she showed it to him she said, “It feels weird to kinda miss it, or them, huh?”

Ragh tilts his head back, and sighs again, “Yeah. Yeah it’s fucked up.”

“It’s super fucked up. Wanna see a picture of me at church camp? Slightly traumatizing memory for slightly traumatizing memory?”

“Oof, church camp? Hell yeah, show me.”

Kristen showed Ragh a picture of her as a 12 year old. She had all three little brothers around her, one of them was a baby and she was holding him, and the rest of the youth group was standing around her too. She was smiling _so_ wide, looking at her own face hurt. How could she be so happy? All of those people hated her now, and she had no idea how her brothers felt about her. 

Ragh and Kristen sat there in silence, staring at each other’s photos. Kristen broke the silence, “Honestly? I’m really glad we saw Daybreak in Hell, I was kind of scared he went to Heaven.”

“Dude for real, me too. I was kinda scared Helio was just gonna...accept him. I’ve never been super religious, but I bought into the shit that Daybreak told me.”

“Ragh? In this house? I’m kinda the queen into buying into the messed up shit adults tell you. I did that for the first 15 years of my life,” Kristen kind of jiggled her phone as if to emphasize the photo.

She had ignored facts for so _long_ , just to appease her parents. She could understand why Ragh would trust Daybreak, what reason would he have to question him? Some people ask why Kristen never learned any better until high school and she just wants to ask, with what resources? How was she supposed to know any better? 

“I can’t believe church camp is...real,” Ragh said which just kind of confused Kristen. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Kristen asked laughing. “What do you mean you didn’t think it was _real_?”

“I don’t know! It just feels like something they made up for horror movies.”

“Horror movies? Looking back on it, it feels like a fucking horror movie. Hauntingly straight.”

That made Ragh laugh and as he laughed he said, “Dude so much of what happened to us was fucked up.”

Kristen started to laugh too, “Yeah! Yeah it was!”

It wasn’t funny, nothing of what they were saying was funny but honestly their only option was to laugh. It _was_ fucked up what happened to them. Once they calmed down Kristen said, “Let’s look for fun pictures now!”

So Ragh and Kristen go through their fun photos, Pride from the previous summer, Aguefort’s GSA meetings, and fun times with all the other Bad Kids.

“Let’s get these pictures printed instead of the sad ones,” Kristen said, and started to pick the dumbest photos of the others to print. Those were going everywhere.

“Is it fucked up we don’t delete the sad ones?” Ragh asked. 

“No, I think it’s important we keep them? If that makes sense? Also, I do kind of miss my church friends even if they fucked me up.”

“I get it. I miss Dayne sometimes too.”

“We’re fucked up huh?”

“Maybe we’re fucked up but at least we’re not like...fucked up alone? It’s messed up to say but at least we’re both fucked up?”

“Yeah, at least we’re both fucked up. It’s...weirdly comforting.”

“I’m glad you get it, man.”

“Hey,” Kristen turned to face Ragh, “I’m glad you get it too.”

“Hoot growl,” Ragh said as he faced her back and held out a hand for a fist bump.

“Hoot growl,” Kristen said as she fist bumped him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda relatable to me but i just wanna say if this is relatable to anyone else you're not alone!! life is weird but you're allowed to miss people who have messed you up in the past!! also, how fucked up was church camp? it's pretty fucked up!! anyway i really hope you liked this <3, any comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
